There are patients, both those who are infirm and those who are of advanced age, who are chair ridden and unable to adequately support themselves in an upright sitting position. These patients are ambulatory if they may be properly supported in a chair. This includes not only comfortably supporting the patient, but also securely supporting him in such a manner that he will remain upright and not slumped or slouched down into the chair. This is important not only from the standpoint of the patient's comfort, and to prevent any injury to the patient, but also to prevent any further deterioration in the patient's spinal alignment.
In the prior art, there are several devices which are readily available and which attempt to meet this need. Unfortunately, they generally consist of not much more than cushioned straps which hold the patient's torso against the back of the chair and, in some instances, a seat cushion. Of course, these prior art devices do restrain a patient, but do not provide a comfortable and adequate means for supporting the patient as he sits in the chair. First of all, there is a significant range of torsos, and these restraints are typically only adjustable in the length of the strap which surrounds the patient's torso. Nor is there any structure to provide lateral support by these prior art devices as they, for the most part, rely on the chair frame. Furthermore, the straps fit only haphazardly about the patient and, in some instances, can unduly restrict the patient or be uncomfortable because of the size of the particular patient. For example, an obese patient would experience some degree of unpleasantness by being strapped about his lower torso. Similarly, a large woman with large breasts would experience unpleasantness with a strap wrapped around her breast area.
In order to satisfy the deficiencies of the prior art, and as a dramatic improvement thereon, the inventors herein have succeeded in designing and developing a chair restraint which for the first time provides orthotic support independently of the chair frame which may be custom fit to the individual torso of the particular patient. Furthermore, this orthotic support provides lateral support as it includes wing panels which extend around the sides of the patient's torso to more effectively contain the patient within the support without relying on excessively tightened straps. Therefore, the patient is not only more comfortable, but is more effectively supported laterally within the restraint. Straps wrapped around the patient's upper torso prevent the patient from falling directly forward out of the restraint. However, it is believed that the back and lateral restraints significantly decrease the required strap tightness to adequately secure the patient within the restraint and prevent his slouching or slumping in the chair.
In addition to an upper torso restraint member, a seat cushion member aids in effectively cradling the patient within the restraint and in place within the chair. The seat cushion is inclined rearwardly towards the back of the chair and has a center divider piece extending generally down the middle of the seat cushion to thereby form two areas for receiving the patient's legs. The patient's legs are thus cradled between the center piece and each side of the chair. The seat cushion and upper torso members are strapped together, and to the chair frame, to thereby reliably and securely restrain the patient therewithin.
The orthotic support is provided by a readily deformable plastic spine or back member which is readily removable from within the upper torso restraint member through Velcro.TM. closures or the like. This orthotic panel member is readily deformable with a heat gun or the like such that a technician or nurse may custom fit the panel to the particular patient with which the restraint is intended for use. After being custom fit, the panel may then be readily re-inserted into the upper torso restraint member such that the back and two sides of the patient are "caged" within the upper restraint member. In this manner, a patient may be comfortably and securely restrained in a chair.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding of the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment which follow.